Interesting
by Jiade-103
Summary: This fanfic is a little confusing. its actually a whole bunch of chapters in one chapter. anways SS story. read to find out the rest.


"sakura!"Sayoran Yelled

"What?"Sakura yelled back annoyed

"get me my tea!"Sayoran ordered

"Yes 'master' "Sakura said nastily

Oh sorry I forgot to tell you about this story.. You see Me, Sakura and Sayoran, my worst enemy,

Hate each other, we compeate for everything.. Well one day we decided to bet and well it didnt turn out

the way i planned .. anyways it kind of happened like this..

"Hey kinomoto wanna race?" Sayoran said with a hint of mischief in his voice.

"No" Sakura said plainly

"Why not.. To chicken?"

"NO! I just dont want to waste my time on you"

"Bawk Bawk Bawk" Sayoran taunted now acting like a chicken

"Fuck off Li"

"Race me"

"No"

"yes, Unless your chicken"

"..."

"aww ..KINOMOTO'S A CHICKEN BAWK BAWK" Sayoran yelled out to the world

"Fine! i'll race you" Sakura said frustrated

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ 5 MINUTES LATER $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

"on your mark" Tomoyo yelled slowly

"your going down!" Sakura said

"Oh really lets bet on it.. whoever loses becomes the other persons slave" Sayoran said

"Get set" Tomoyo Yelled again

"For a week?" Sakura challenged

"deal"

"Deal" sakura agreed

"GO!" Tomoyo yelled and Sakura and Sayoran were off.. Sakura was in the lead...then Sayoran

sped up and they were neck and neck.. and then..

BOOM! Sayoran and sakura fell ..

"Get off of me!" Sakura shrieked..

"GET OFF!" She screamed again.. Sayoran got off quickly and before she had a chance to get fully up he

smiled and walked away saying "sianora freak, and by the way you have a nice ass"

"Get back here you perv! "she screamed...

"SAKURA!" tomoyo yelled.. "I cant believe it.. You..The Sakura Lost a race to Li Sayoran" I am so

disapointed"

"WHAT!" Sakura yelled..

"yeah its on the tape.. when you guys fell and rolled over his foot crossed the finish line" Tomoyo said

depressed..

"That Sneaky, Fucking Perv!" Sakura said and ran after Sayoran

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ NEAR SAYORANS HOUSE $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

"You sneaky, son-of-a-bitch, perv.!" sakura screamed.. and then slapped him HARD accross the face

"ouch.. what was that for?" Sayoran whined

"YOU purposly tripped us then YOU rolled us around a bit so YOUR foot would go accross the finish line

first AND above all that YOU starred at my ass YOU ARE SUCH A FUCKING JERK!"

"Sorry Kinomoto.. A deals a deal.. You start tomorrow" and with that he walked away and left sakura

standing there fuming..

Yeah so thats Pretty much what happened there... anyways now im his slave for a week..and i have to meet his

demands... his first one..call him master his second one..Clean his house and is third one well that just pissed me

off.. his third one was for me to kiss him.. YEAH RIGHT!.. Ha .. i called him master and i cleaned his hosue but

theres no way in hell im kissing that jerk.. anyways back to the story

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ DAY 6 $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

" 'Master' Can i go home yet.. " sakura whined

"Nope"

"Why"

"Because tomorrows your last day and i want to make sure that everything is clean :)"

"Jerk." sakura said under her breath

"what?"

"Nothing .. 'master' "

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ AN HOUR AND A HALF LATER $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

" can i go home now?.. ive cleaned everything..."

"sure.. as soon as you kiss me goodnight"

"HA Good luck with that.." sakura said and moved closer to the door already knowing what sayoran was gonna do

"aww why not?" sayoran teased moving closer to sakura.."Kiss me ..slave"

"HA Yeah right.. Like id ever kiss you" sakura said laughing a little then she opened the door and stepped outside ,

then peered in through the door. "Good night PERV. " she said innocently and then turned away and closed the door

$$$$$$$$$$$$$ AT SCHOOL THE DAY AFTER SAKURAS SLAVERY ENEDED $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

"YAY IM FREE!" sakura yelled "FREE FREE AT LAST"

"Sakura?.." Tomoyo asked

"huh?"

"Where is Li?" tomoyo asked again

"I dunno"

It was last period and sakura was in the halls screaming ( lol ) but tomoyo did have a point.. where was li? he never missed school..

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ AFTER SSCHOOL $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

"bye Tomoyo" Sakura yelled to her best friends retreating back..Tomoyo was a kind, genourous and sometimes freaky person

but still sakuras best friend..she was beautiful.. she had amest eyes and purple-ish gray coloured hair..

Sakura started walking home but her curiousity got the best of her..

'Why wasnt Li as school today?' Sakura thought to herself.. Sakura continued to walk and talk to herself untill she ended up at

Li's front door..She knocked.. No body answered..She turned to door knob and to her suprise it wasnt locked..

"Li?" Sakura called into the empty house "Li are you here?" Sakura called again as she walked into the house closing the door

behind her. Sakura kept calling Li but no body answered.. She searched the kitchen, the living room,the bathroom and finially she

ended up at Li's room..Sakura knocked on the door, again nobody answered ' Why isnt anyone answereing..Li wouldnt leave his

door unlocked if he was going out.' Sakura though to herself . She opened the door and there laying on the bed was Li and he

looked aweful..he was all sweaty and gross, he looked sick as a dog..

"Li?" Sakura called softly .She started to play with his silky hair as he selpt 'even though hes sick' she thought 'hes still kinda cute'

'Wait, Did i just say that Li sayoran, My worst enemy was cute? I must be getting sick!'

"Kinomoto?" Sayoran said interupting sakura's train of thought. She looked down at him and smiled a little

"Hey Li"

"what are you doing here,your slavery ended yesturday" Li said coughing a bit

"Well you werent at school, and you never miss school, i should know everyday you bug me, so i came by to see if you were okay,

even though i have no idea why i would care,"

"Verycough,cough funny kinocoughmoto" Li said strugiling to say to words without killing himself

"well LI seeing as you sick and it seems to hard to say kinomoto because its so long, you can call me sakura, but only untill you get

better" she said kindly

"thanks, sakura cough cough"

"dont mention it, seriously dont"

"okay, but you should go home, I dont want you to get sick too,"

"No im not leaving.."

"Gocough Please"

"Fine.." sakura said forcefully and then she left

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ SAKURA'S ROOM $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

"I hope hes okay" sakura said to herself she had bin home for 3 hours now ,she looked at the clock.

"6:30" she said to her self sighing.."I cant just let him stay sick, hes in a bad enough condition, hes just going to make it worse."

"stubburn man" sakura mumbled.. and finally she took action..

Ring Ring Ring

"dijoubi residence tomoyo speaking"

"Hey tomoyo if anyone asks im at your house"

"okay?..where are you going"

"i have to do something" sakura said impatieantly as she stuffed a blanket, some medicine and some tea ,soup,and hot chocolate

packets into her bag.

"Does this invole Li?"Tomoyo said in an all-knowing way

"Tomoyo i dont have time to talk. i have to go.arigoto bye tomoyo" and she hung up

"dad im going to tomoyos to try some outfits on.. be back either tonight or tomorrow love you bye" She slammed the door and ran

out before he dad could say anything

'Li, please be okay' she thought as she ran down the street towards his house

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ BACK AT LI'S HOUSE $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

"Li?" Sakura called checking the house all over again, and this time he wasnt in his room.. she started to worry "Li!"

Her calls ssubsided when she came to a door, his study , sakura wasnt allowed in there but it was the only place she hadnt

checked.. like always she knocked, no answer so she opened the door and immediatly she dropped her bag .."LI!" she yelled

and ran to the boy on the floor, he had gone to get his homework because he was behind..and sudenly he fell and became

unconcious. "Oh my god Li, are you okay? Li?" Sakura was by his side now, she wasnt going to call the ambulance, she fingured

hed be awake in a little while, she she put his arm around her shoulder and but her arm around his waist and walked to his room.

She put him on his bed and covered him up. "Li you stubburn fool" She said outloud to herself and to him. And she went to get a

cloth and some warm water to wash off his face.When Li woke up he didnt open his eyes, he was trying to remember waht happened

Then he heard a voice humming and someone patting his head with a cloth.his eyes SHOT open, which he regretted doing because

now he head hurt more that words can describe. "Li you idiot, your sick, you dont need to do your homework, fucking dumnass"

he heard a voice say " Kinom -- Sakura?"

"Yeah?"

"I thought i told you to go home"

"I did.. And then i came back and its a good thing i did you could've died. fuckign dumnass, fucking perv"

"you going to get sick"

"No im not.. Now take these " sakura said handing him 2 pills. one for his high fever and the other for pain relief and some water

Sayoran took the pills , drank the water and handed the glass back to sakura.. who then instructed him to stay put and left the room

after about 20 minutes sakura came back with a tray.. there was a bowl of soup, a mug full of nice warm tea , some crackers, untensils

and a chocolate bar

"Here.." Sakura said giving the tray to sayoran after helping him sit up.

"You didnt have to --"

"I wanted to"sakura interupted.."now eat..and eat it all, not just the chocolate bar.. i'll be right back" and with that she was gone

when she came back sayoran was still eating his soup and hadnt touched his chocolate bar, suprisingly..Sakura came back with

hot chocolate and a piece of toast for herself. and they ate in silence untill sayoran spoke up

"Sakura.."

"Yeah Li"

"First of all Seeing as you taking care of me even though i told you not to" sakura smiled and stuck her tounge out at him "you can call me

Sayoran"

"Okay Sayoran"

"And Second of all, Why are you taking care of me.. Im your worst enemy.. you hate me"

" I dont hate you, i just dont like you all that much.. and im taking care of you becuase thats how i am.. and you know it.."

The discussion ended and sakura washed the dished and tucked Li into bed and was about to leave.

"Sakura.."

"Yeah Sayoran"

"Thanks..For everything"

"No problem.. I'll be back to chek on you .. if you have any problems.. heres the phone and my cell number, just call.."

"okay"

"ja ne sayoran"

"Ja ne"

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ WEEK LATER $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

"Sayoran?" sakura called.. no body answered.. she was getting used to this.. she checked the whole house this time.. no sign of sayoran

"idiot.. where the hell are you?" sakura said worried..' if he went out he couldve fallen and fell unconcious. got hit by a car anything

could happen when your that fucking perv'.

Sakura started running around looking for sayoran when finally she spotted him.. he was digging into a bag that eriol was holding for him..

A wave of relif ran over her and she started to run downthe street towards him "SAYORAN!" she screamed as he looked up from the bag

and saw sakura... he imediatly took his arm from the bag and embraced himself for a slap or some scolding but that didnt happen. instead

Sakura wraped her arms around his neck and hugged him.. this not only shocked sayoran but it made him stumble back a few steps from

the suprise impact. None the less he Hugged her back.. "Oh my god I was so worried.." she told him in his ear "are you okay"

"im fine.." he told her

"ah hem"eriol said clearing his throat.."did i miss something here. The Sakura and The Sayoran , to 2 people that hate eachother

more than anything in this world" he said dramaticly " just ..hugged?" he said plainly, oviously confused

Sakura let go of sayoran and grabbed his hand.. "come on.. i have to take you temperature dumnass "

"I'll explain later.." Sayoran said to eriol.."call me in 20" and then they were gone

"I cant believe it!" Sakura shouted.. "your fever is gone!"

Knock Knock

"Stay put Sayoran.. Just cuz your fevers gone.. doesnt mean your better.. your still a bit weak.. no offence"

"that was mean kura!"

"Shut up Sayo.."

"whered the kick named come from" he asked

"i dunno.. you started it"

Knock Knock

"Stay"sakura said and went to open the door

When she opened the door. she immediatly bowed respectfully

"Hello child" the woman said

"Hello Ma'am" Sakura said

"Im Li Yelan , Sayoran mother, Who might you be?"

"Im Kinomoto Sakura, technically im Sayoran's worst enemy" Sakura said with a laugh

"Is that right, Then what are you doing here"

"I , umm, well i was kinda taking care of your son, i hate it when people are sick, and if hes sick, then im bored.. but dont tell him that"

"Oh I see.. Well can you show me where he is. i was worried sick about him, i though he might die,"

"No no. hes fine..right this way follow me" Sakura led her to sayoran room and opened the door.

"Sayo, your mother is here to see you" Sakura said as if sayoran was some super star and she was his secretary

Yelan walked into his room and Sayoran bowed "Hello mother, Umm Saku.. You dont have to act like a secretary you know"

"umm right sorry, im going to go now though. i just came by to make sure you were all right. Ja Ne Sayo.. Nice meeting you Ma'am..Ja Ne"

"Ja Ne kura"

"Nice meeting you too Sakura.. Ja Ne" as soon as they heard the door shut Yelan Sarted to talk

"She seems nice" Yelan said calmly

"shes once of a kind i'll tell you that much"Sayoran stated

"I have no doubt that she took good care of you."

"she did.. even though i told to her get lost more often then not.. but she stayed anyways.. stubburn woman"

"well im sure your behind in homework...would you like me to pick it up for you?"

"No need Sakura already did. she even helped me finish everything. even poetry."sayoran said and then shuddered " i hate poetry"

"Wow! she helped you with poetry?.. oh my god shes an angel not even i could do that"

"Stop making a huge deal about it."

RING RING RING

"Yo Li residence Sayoran here"

"Hey Hey Hey .. you said youd explain later.. its later.. fess up" Eriol said happily

"umm okay.. to summ it up.. she took care of me, helped me with my homework, including poetry and --"

"whoa.. wait up man, she helped you wiht poety?.. its a miracle!"

"Shut up.. stop makign a big deal out of it.. thats it though... "

"but she called you by your first name.."Eriol persisted

"Yeah i told her too.. and I call her Sakura.. sometimes i even call her kura,and sometimes she calls me Sayo..its no big deal"

"NO BIG DEAL? ITS A HUGE DEAL.. I THINK SHE LIKES YOU MAN!" eriol yelled on the other line

"ouch. that hurt my ears ... and she doesnt like me..if there was a guy trying to kill her and then he got hurt she'd help him, and if he

died shes be at his funeral.. it the way she is.. shes nice like that. you need not make a big deal of it.. its nothing" sayoran said

"but i wish it was something" sayoran said to himself quietly so eriol wouldnt hear.. but what he didnt know what that his mom did hear..

she heard the whole conversation. and was planning to figure everything out.."Sayoran dear come here please" she called sweetly

"Oh shit, eriol i have to go, my mom is calling me in that oh so sweet tone.. somethigs up.. talk to you later...Ja ne " and then he hung up

"yeah ma?"Sayoran said nicely as soon as he was seated infront of his mom..

"What do you think of Ms. Kinomoto"

"Sakura.. shes ncie"

"No i mean do you like her?"

"Umm.. No"

"Dont you dare lie to me"

"I mean i dont know.. i really dont, but she has the most beautiful eyes ever!.. emerald green.. They really are beatufil."

"thats understandable.. i would like you to tell Ms. Kinomoto that i would like to speak to her.. alone.. at the MoonStar resturant.. Tomorrow..

at 8:30 pm.. tell her to wear something fancy.."

"why?"

"the moonstar resturant is for rich people.. ive bin there nemourous times when i was here.. everyone dresses fancy--"

"no why do you want to talk to her alone.."

"I want to get to know her better, maybe she can mak me laugh.. i havent done that in a long time.. she certainly came close earlier today"

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ MOONSTAR RESTURANT $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

"Hello Ma'am" Sakura said repectfully

"Hello Sakura" Yelan said softly and smiled "You look lovely"

Sakura was wearing a nice shimmering pink dress, it was long and flowy, not puffy, flowy, (A/N: for any of you that have seen anastasia.. same dress

as when she went to the ballet thingy) she had light pink blush on, clear lip gloss, and her eye shadow was pink too... she really did look beautiful

"Thank you very much ma'am.. You look lovely too" Sakura added thankfully

"Thank you..Please take a seat"Yelan pointed to the chair accross from her

The waiter came and took their orders.

"Sakura.. "

"Yes ma'am"

"Please call me Yelan or Ma"

"Okay Yelan"Sakura said gratefully "You know what happened to me a few days ago?"

"What?"

"I was rocking on my chair at home. I always rock on my chair. My brother tells me not to. But i do it anywyas. Well anwyay, i was trying to figure out

this math problem.. and when im thinking i rock on my chair, well as i was rocking. i figured out the answer and stopped rocking and went to put in my answer

well that didnt happen because i hit the desk and started going backwards.. and then above all that before i hit the ground.. my butt got stuck in the chair seat..

well the seat kinda fell out.. and i got stuck.. my brother started laughing at me.. and told me i shouldnt rock on my chair.. i think he did it.. i think he made it so

the seat would fall out and id get stuck so he could laugh at me.. it hurt alot!"sakura whined like a 3 year old

Once sakura finished her story Yelan burst out laughing.."im sorry for laughing at you sakura.. its jsut what happened and the way you said it.. im sorry"

"its ok im used to it.. i like people to laugh at me as long as its not my brother.. becuase usually i laugh with them.. you looked like such a serious woman

i just thought hat if i could make you laugh i wouldnt feel uncomfortable around you" sakura stated

"well sakura.. for the first time in 3 years.. i laughed... --"

"Really! WOW!..and you know what.. you didnt even hurt anyones feelings.. thats a bonus!" sakura said exitedly and was acting like she just saved the world

or something

Yelan laughed again..."thank you sakura.. you ahve brought laughter to me again.. no wonder sayoran likes you"

"your welcom-- huh? sayo likes me?" sakura asked confused

"umm.. well he said he doesnt know if he likes you or not.. but i wasnt supossed to say that.. it just slipped out"

"oh its ok i did that in class the other day.. i was sleeping during class and the teacher came up to me woke me up.. she scared the bigezers out of me..

first i screamed, then i yelled i wasnt sleeping , then i stuck my tounge out at her, then i fell off my chair and finially i yelled ' god damit why do i always have

to fall off my chair when im thinking about him geez'.. my teacher was really angry" sakura said a lil upset.. then she started laughing.." im sure if it

was someone else that had done that i wouldve started laughing.."she added

"Oh sakura" yelan said lauging " you seem to be the class clown.. accidentally"

"yeah.."

"Who is the HIM that you spoke of though?"

"OH that was sayo.. everytime i think of all the dirty tricks he does to me.. i get angry and fall off my chair"

The night went on and on and the to ladies laughed all night.. Yelan even drove sakura home.. but before she got out of the car.. sakura told yelan a joke

wich yelan didnt understand and by the time yelan got back to sayorans house she still didnt get it.. but when he opened the door , hair all messy and in silky/ fluffy

boxers with hearts and kisses and xoxox;s onn them she burst out laughing... not just at him but at the joke which was..' what do you get when fluffy boxers meet

messy hair who is friends with a dirty boy who has fluffy boxers...' Yelan yelled out " You get sayoran in fluffy boxers with messy hair " yelan couldnt stop laughing

"Ma.. are you ok?"

"yeah giggle im fine"

"you sure?"

"giggle yeah giggle sakura giggle made me giggle laugh giggle all NIGHT "

"really, i would;ve never gussed" sayoran said sarcasticlly

"HAhAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHHA"

"thats right Ma let it out, let it all out"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" "did you know that sakura falls of her chair everytime she thinks of all the mean things youve done to her"

"WHAT!"

"Yeah she gets angry and falls off her chair HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHA"

"Oh my god.. thats weird.."

"HAHAHAHAHA I KNOW"

"mom.. calm down"

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ Walking home from school $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

"Heyy Kura?.."

"Yeah Sayo"

"My mom said you told her a joke last night what was it?"

"Oh I said.. What do you get when fluffy boxers meet messy hair who is friends with a dirty boy with fluffy boxers.. i dont even know the answer to it.. i just

said it to shut her up.. she couldnt stop laughing..Why?"

"Well i guess theres no harm telling you..She came home.. and she was quiet as hell and then i opened the door and she looked at me and started laughing... You see i

opened the door with my hair all messy,i had fluffy/silky boxers on, no shirt i might add" sakura blushed at this.. piicturing sayoran with no shirt on " and she just started

laughing and yelled ' you get sayoran in fluffy boxers with messy hair' and she couldnt stop laughing.. and now i know why.. that was a cruel joke.."

"giggle well i didnt know you had fluffy boxers...and i didnt know you would answer the door looking like you did.. just imagine it was me who saw you ... i probably

would;ve fallen on the ground laughing...you wouldnt've bin able to get me up.. it would've just bin too funny.."

"Ha Ha very funny kinomoto"

"Hey what happened to the nick name basis..?"

"Fine i'll call you kino.."

"dont call me that!..or i'll call you... umm.."

"Ha cant change LI lol"

"I cant shorten it but i can lengthen it... imma call you LiLu"

"NO!"

"Yup!.."

"NO WAY!"

"Yupp and i think i'll stay on last name/nick name basis... i like it"sakrua added

"NO!"

"Yupp and nows the time where we split.. your hosue is to the left of penguin park.. mines to the right, bye." and sakura started started to walk away

"Oh no you dont!" sayoran said and pulled her arm HARD..to keep her back... he didnt mean to pull that hard he just meant to keep her in place.. anyways he pulled

Really hard which, when she came flying back knocked him over..

"Ouch.. LiLu that hurt.."

"Shut up Kino.. dont call my THAT.. and get off of me"

"I cant!"

"Why not!"

"Becuase your holding me down! "

"OH.."

"Dumnass"

Sakura here, you see at this sene, i was blushing like mad.. sayoran pulled me back.. and i fell into him.. knocking him over..now hes on the ground and im on top of him

not just in any way either.. my legs are on either side of his, and my hands are on his chest.. holding myself up... and his arms are around my waist... i guess he was

trying to break my fall :S..anyways... yeah he was blushing tooo... back to the story

"Kino.."

"LiLu"

"Kura.."

"Yes Sayo"

"Get off of me"

Sakura started getting off him

"thanks kino" Then she stopped

"LiLu.."

"Kino"

SLAP

"Ouch, what was that for kino"

SLAP

"Ouch.. kino sto--"

SLAP

"OUCH KINO ST--"

SLAP

" OUCH FUCK KINO--"

SLAP

"first of all dont call me kino and its not fuck kino.. you fucking perv."

SLAP

"But Kino"

SLAP

"OUCH GOD DAMN IT.. FUCKING STOP.. IT HURTS KINO"

SLAP.. this time when she slapped him she had to shake her hand a but becuase it hurt alot.. and he almost cried she could see tears welding in his eyes..

"OUCH.. that hurt..kino.." sayoran embraced himself for a slap but it didnt come.. instead he saw sakura get off him and stand clenched fists ..crying?

"Kino?"

"Dont call me Kino"she said angrily

"Why are you crying?"

"I dont like hurting you.. but your not going to stop if i dont"

"you coulda fooled me kino"

SLAP

"K--"

SLAP

"KI--"

SLAP

"KIN"

SLAP

"KINO--"

SLAP

"KINO STOP--"

SLAP

"KINO STOP! PLEASE--"

SLAP

"KINO STOP! PLEASE IT HURTS--"

SLAP

"KINO!"

Sakura moved her hand to slap him again but he cought her hand and he held the other hand too

"Sakura.. " he whispered. sakura started crying again.. and was about to run off but Li grabbed her hand gently and pulled her inward.. towards him

Romantic?... i didnt think so.. it hurt me physically and mentally to hurt him.. and i thought he was going to pull me in to his arm hold me there so i couldnt move

and keep repeating the word KINO in my ears over and over and over... this is what really happened.. i'll report in again after

Sakura OUT

"Li..please i dont want to hurt you.."

"I told you call me Sayoran..hell you can call me LiLu if you want just please.. dont talk.."

"but I--"

"Shh..."he soothed and held her closer.. rocking her gently

"im so sorry.. i shouldnt of slapped you"

"i was wondering if you were ever going to stop.. she cheek hurts..you couldnt even rotate cheeks it had to be the same one"

"sorry"

"yah right.. you prolly liked it"

"im sorry id do anything to take back what i did"

"ok.. i'll take you up on that offer.. let me kiss you.. and i'll forget you ever did it.."

"let you kiss me?.. and you'll forgive me?"

"yeah.. its not that difficult"

"yes it is..but..i want your to forgive me.."

"so you'll let me kiss you?"

"if you really wanted to.. your strong enough i wouldnt be able to stop you lol"

"you know what your right.." Sayoran lifted sakura's chin and kissed her..easy as that

"umm LiLu i gotta get home.. "

"oh right" sayoran let go and sakura ran off then she turned around (still running, runnign backwards).

"Sayoran!"she yelled

he looked at her

"Go home i dont want you sick again!...And by the way.. your a good kisser :)" then she turned around again and ran home.. everytime she thought about the kiss.. her

heart beat fast.. she couldnt control her breath and she smiled.. all night.. she smiled..

Yeah i guess its Romantic in a way.. But theres still more to come..dont go away.. geez i feel like im in some kind of a commercial..or tv show..

Back to the story!

Li was the same way.. but sakura didnt tell anyone.. sayoran told his mom who told eriol..who told tomoyo.. who called sakura to confirm..who confirmed it... and

everyone , exept lis mom.. , where in a..4 way call conference..screaming 'OMG' and ' YOU DA MAN' and 'ARE YOU GUYS GOING OUT' and "WAS IT GOOD'

and 'DO YOU LIKE EACH OTHER' and 'TOLD YA SO' ann then out of the blue tomoyo was like 'DID YOU GUYS LIKE...DO..IT'

"NO!" sakura and sayoran yelled in unison..

sakura texted sayoran ' follow my lead dont ask questions' which was follwed by 'okay'

"Tomoyo, eriol, LiLu.. I have to go..bye" and she hung up

"Me too tomoyo, eriol, kino , bye" and sayoran hung up

" huh?" tomoyo and eriol said and the conversation got quiet

"so tomoyo.." eriol started

"yeah" tomoyo said sweetly

"would you uh.."

".."

"Whould you go out.. like on a date... with.. me"

"Absolutly!"

"Really..?"

"Yup!"

"Really really?"

"Uh huh"

"really really REALLY?"

"eriol stop.. and yes... pick my up at 8"

"ok 8 "

"Ja ne eriol"

"Ja ne Tomoyo.."

MeanWhile

"Hey Sayo.."

"Hey Kura"

"That was good.. leaving tomoyo and eril in the convo and then leaving"

"hmh.. that was good..but whyd you do it?"

"Well i no that eriol wants to ask Tomoyo out and i thought it would be better if they did it alone.."

"and.."

"And i knew tomoyo would say yes.."

"and.."

"And i dont know why you keep saying and"

"and.."

"And ?...huh?.."

" and.. when i say and.. your suposed to say ' And becuase i wanted to hang out with you.. alone' geez your slow"

"And.. your point is?"

"and.."

"And i 'wanted' to hang out with you 'alone'...coughnotcough"

"What was that?"

"Nothing LiLu"

"Kino..."

SLAP

"Ouch..."

"what did i tell you about calling me that?.."

"umm dont call you kino..becau--"

SLAP

"umm dont call you 'that' becuase you dont like it.. or i'll get slapped.."

"thats right and---"

"but you know.. if i keep calling you 'that' and you feel sorry for me.. i get another kiss .. kino"

SLAP..

"not if i give you a fat lip" sakura threatened..

"Fine.. Kura"

Crushed by the sweetest lips ive never kissed and your fingertips and the wormest touch that ive always missed... Crushed by the softest hands ive never held

prolly never tell your the strongest love that i ever felt..crushed that i havent ever let you how it always goes cuz i lose me nerve whenever you get close..baby im so

crushed(A/N: thats sakura's ring tone ya'll)

"He---"

"OMG SAKURA ERIOL ASKED ME OUT!"

"Hello to you too hunn"

"oh sorry heyy hunni"

"Heyy"

"but he asked me out.. he asked me out.."

"And you said yes.. right?"

"RIGHT! LIKE ID SAY NO!"she screamed

"ouch tomoyo my ears"

"and..and and--"

I would give anyhthing for love. just to be with you...You are my angel from above girl, angel from above, and you make the world go round with love girl,you are my

angel from above, ooo your my angel girl.(A/N: sayorans ring tone ya'll)

Sayroans convo intertwinging with Sakura's convo

"Yo Sayor---" "And what is that noise"

"SHE SAID YES!" " its nothing tomoyo"

"Thats awesome dude... and hello to you too" "Yeah right.. what is it?"

"he he sorry" Eriol said.. laughing nervously "just music playing"

"yeah whatever.. " "But--"

"BUT SHE SAID YES!" " its nothing tomoyo"

"i told you if you asked her out she would" "OMG HE ASKED ME OUT! IM SOOOOO HAPPY"

"NOW ALL YOU'VE GOTTA DO IS ASK SAKURA OUT.. " "Im happy for you tomoyo"

"WHAT!" "now all you've gotta do is--(now she hears the WHAT!) ok what was that?"

"YEAH MAN!" "I dont know"

"NO FUCKING WAY! NUH UH I WONT!" " as i was saying all you have to do not is--(SCREAMING) is say yes"

"Yeah..." "Say yes?.. yes to what?"

"no" " Yes when sayoran asks you out...duh" tomoyo said

"YEAH YOU HAVE TOO!AND YOU GUYS CAN MAKE OUT ALL THE TIME " "Come on.. I know he will.. and i know you want to.."Tomoyo added

"WHAT!" "WHAT!"

sakura and sayoran look at each other.. then they looked away real quick.. "I g2g hunn... i gotta get really for my date"

"Oh man i g2g... i gotta get ready for my date with my angel.. you need to get yours" " ok bye hunn.. and tomoyo.. NO!"

CLICK CLICK CLICK CLICK CLICK CLICK CLICK CLICK CLICK CLICK CLICK 

"So...waht were you screaming about?"sakrua asked generally curious

"Eriol wants me to do something.. not that i dont want to.. i just cant"

"Oh.."

"What were you screaming about?"

"Tomoyo wants my to say something .. not that i dont want to.. but i cant"

"you do relize that our last few words are the same right?"

"uh huh"

"does that mean that what they want us to do is the same?"

"i have no idea.. you could tell me what eriols trying to make you do..and then we'd know"

"umm i dont think so.. its embarassing"

"ok really.. waht tomoyo wants me to say isnt ..she wants me to say 'yes'.."

"yes?.. to what?"

"to what someone might ask me..or at least she thinks will ask me.."

"eriol wants me to ask someonme something.. and then make out with them all the time..he scares me a bit.."

"lol"

"hes not the only one that scares me .. you scare me too!"

"hiss(A/N: sakura is acting like a cat.. the like hand motiong to. you know the fingers bent thing.. yea)"

"lol.. nice sakura.. real scary"

".." sakura just smiled

"oh i g2g.. talk to you later?"

"oh course.. lol and sayoran .. we're enemys.. remember lol"

"oh yeah of course.. see ya later freak"

"Get you ass back here you fucking perv."

"Oh so you like my ass ?"sayoran said and started wiggilying his ass

"giggle No!"

"Thats too bad.. i like yours.."

"GET BACK HERE YOU FUCKING PERV.!"

"umm... how bout.. NO"

"Fucking JERK!"

sayoran just walked away.. not saying a word...

"but i like the fucking jerk"sakura whispered to herself.. and sat on the swings..alone.. and afraid (A/N: it was like dark out now..)

$$$$$$$$$$$$SAKURA'S HOUSE $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

"Daddy im home!" sakura screamed into the house..no answer "Brother?" sakura walked into the kitchen.. becasue she smelt something cooking..

what she saw scared her to death.. there was a man standing over her father.. and her brother.. with a knife about to stab them..kill them even..

Sakura gasped and then as the man went to stab her brother.. her anger grew...and grew and grew..(A/N: they were tied to chairs..)

she grabbed a knife silently from the counter..put it her hands beside her and walked slowly to the man stopping just out of veiw of her brother and father.

"Dont you dare touch my brother!" she said in a dangerous tone..

"oo the little girl comes to play.."the man said..

sakura stepped forwards.. and her dad and brother started screaming at her to get away but she didnt go.. she looked at them once.. they could see the

dangerous hatred in her eyes..

"Dont touch them... if you touch them.. you deal with me.."

"oo im soo scared"

sakura wanlked closer and closer.. no one relized she had a knife..the man raised his knife to show her that he wasnt afraid.. and she kept walking .. untill

she was right infront of him..

"oo little girl.. your pretty.. i think i'll keep you.." and he grabbed her arm.."dont move or i'll kill you"

"i could say the same for you" sakura thretened and raised her other hand .. with the knife in it..(A/N: these are butcher knives ppl.. they could cut someones

leg off)"remove your hand" ..the man didnt let go.. he looked terrified.no one had probably ever tried to fight him before "im warning you.. let go.. your you will

lose your hand"

"oo the little princess is going to kill me"

sakura brought the knife down right over the mans hand and shling his hand was gone.. the man sliced sakura's arem open with his other hand and then sliced her

father's wrist.. which also cut the rope so her father was free.. but he fell to the ground.. he had a cut in his back.. and he was bleeding through his shirt.. sakura set

her brother free who ran after the man and killed him.. and sakura called the anbulance.. but before they could come.. she ran out of the house.. ran as fast as she could..

sure that her father was dead.. she started crying.. and she sat on the swings.. swingins gentley.. trying to forget about it..

"I wasnt fast enough.. i couldnt save him.. i was having such a good time with sayoran that i didnt make it back in time.. father, brother, mother, im sorry" she said to

herself.. "im so sorry" as sakura sat there on the swings at her house her brother had called everyone, exept sayoran because him and sakura arent'friends', but eriol

called sayoran and everyone was looking for her..

Sakura was holding her bloody arm on the swing, crying. Sayoran spotted her and ran to the edge of the swing set and then stopped"now thats scary" he said to himself

.. he had never seen her cry before."I couldnt save him.. its all my fault.. im sorry dad" he heard sakura say to herself.. then his eyes deverted to her arm..blood

everywhere. "Sakura?" sayoran said softly..Sakura looked up adn say syoran walk towards her and kneel beside the swing she was on .."let me see your arm" he

said softly..sakura let go of her arm and let sayoran see it.."ouch" she complained.."what happened?" sayoran asked worried.."a man.brother.daddy.knife."was all

sakura could say "a man with a knife?"sakura nodded.. "hurt you?" sakura nodded again "and hurt your dad and brother" sakura nodded again "i wasnt able to save

him.. the man ran away .. brother followed him"sakura said sadly "sniffSniff I coulnt save my daddy.." sayoran helped sakura off hte swing and held her tight..

rocking her gently.. trying to give her comfort.. "sakura come with me.. we have to get you a doctor"

"no..i'll die.. just like my dad"

"No! sakura.. i've lost my dad to murder, ive lost my sisters to cancer, my mom is to heartbroken to care about anyone..it seems like ive lost her too.. i cant lose you..

i wont lose you sakura" sayoran said

"i dont want to live without him"

"i dont want to live without you"

"im not going.. you cant make me"

"Oh yes i can" Sayoran lifter sakura up bridal style and carried her to tomoyos house.. which wasnt too far..

KNOCK KNOCK

Tomoyo ran to the door opened it and started screaming..eriol came running down the stairs, and so did sayorans mother and then finally so did sakura's brother..

"Oh my god sakura i was soo worried" Tomoyo said

"Sakura dont do that again.. everyone was so scared" eriol said

"My my sakura you gave us all a fright" Yelan said

"Heyy squirt.. dont do that again..we were terrified something would happen to you" Touya said

"Hear that sakura.. everyone here loves you..they were scared, worried something would happen to you.." sayoran said to the girl in his arms

"I..I couldn't save him..its all my fault..i wasnt fast enough.. i didnt have enough strength..enough hatred.. i could'nt do it..im sorry dad.." sakura looked up at the faces

and look at her brother "im sorry brother.. i couldnt do it.. there wasnt enough hatred in my heart to kill that man..and he hurt me so much.. physically and mentally"

"what do you mean" everyone asked in unision

"he cut my dads back, my dads wrist, he hurt touya.. thats how he hurt me mentally... he ruined my happy life..my life was happy.. with all of you.. and with sayoran.. and

that man ruined it.."

"we understand.. but how did her hurt you physically?"

sakura let go of her arm.. sayoran had put his jacket over sakura therefore covering her arms..she took of his jacket..and everyone gasped

"he cut my arm.. its not that bad.. it will heal..not that i want to move it..but it will heal..i'll be fine.. dont worry about me.. i dont want everyone to worry.."

"SAKURA!" touya yelled.. "why didnt you tell me that he cut you before i went and ran after him?"

"I didnt want to worry you... and i didnt have time.. you were gone within 2 seconds of you being untied..you didnt look at me or dad.. you just left"

"well when i got back.. dad wasnt there"

"Sakura.. the ambulance will be here within a few minutes.." Tomoyo said quietly

"Sayoran you can put sakura down you know?" Yelan said

"I know.. but i dont want to" Sayoran said

2 minutes later

ambulance sirens were heard.. they carried sakura into the ambulance.. and every watched..

"is anyone here family?" one of the women asked..

"i am" touya said

"you can come in the ambulance"

"No" sakura said sternly

everyone looked at her

"Touya should stay with the others.. he'll be the most calm one"

"very well"

"Can i have someone else came in his place?" sakura asked the woman , who seemed a little impatient

"umm.."

"im not hurt bad.. dont rush your desicion"

"your not hurt bad?.. then why do you need an ambulance?"

"its just my arm.." sakura showed the woman her arm

"not hurt bad ha..thats a laugh.. thats a really bad cut"

"im not going to go anywhere unless you let me bring someone else"

"fine"

"sayoran come..your going to be the one whos the most impatient"

sayoran got into the ambulance.. with much hesitation.. the woman closed the doors and they were off..

the women both asked questions to the 2.. mostly sakura about bloodtype and werious stuff and then it started to get quiet.. it was going to be a few minutes untill they

reached the hospital..so sakura desiced to make the silence i little less uncomfortable..

"Can i ask you all some questions?"

"sure.. we just asked you a ton of questions..so its only fair"one woman said

"whats your names?" sakura asked

"im McDougal Melanie.. but just call me melanie"

"and im Minnea Catrina..but you can call me catrina"

"nice to meet you both..this is Li sayoran.. hes supossed to be my worst enemy..but hes not very good at it.."

everyone started to laugh.. everyone joined in the conversation.. even the driver.. untill they got there.. it wasnt a very long conversation..but still it livened everything up

"Ja Ne Sakura, Ja Ne Sayoran"

"Ja Ne Melanie, Ja Ne Catrina" sakura and sayoran said in unision. sayoran was taken to the waiting room and for 6 hours everyone waited..(A/N: tomoyo and

everyone took Yelans limo to the hospital)

Sakura didnt like the hospital but still she livened everything up.. all the doctors that saw her today and have seen her before love her..throughout the entire operation

where most people would be screaming in pain. telling to doctor to put them to sleep,moving their arms and cussing.. sakura talked to the operaters..and she talked about

normal things.. she didnt want to be put to sleep, she wanted to know what was going on..she talked gently, did what the doctors asked, and made the doctors relax a little

it made their job a lot easier..and so she was out of the operation room in no time.. and taken to a room where a doctor greeted her.. again sakura made conversation..

"Dr.Optiman, may i call you by your first name like Dr.so and so.. and you can call me sakura?"

"sure you may call me Dr. A.. my real name is Angel.."

"may i call you Dr. Angel? i like the way that sounds.. seeing as i know im not going to die.. it makes me feel like you , the nice operators and Ms.Melanie and

Ms.Catrina are my gaurdian angels."

"You may"

"i have one more thing i would like to ask of you.."

"Please do.. your such a nice girl.. ask away"

"May i go out to the waiting room for a minute.. i want my friends to hear from me that im ok. otherwise sayoran might punch a wall or something. he doesnt believe anyone

but me."

"You may.. but come back in this room in 3 minutes.. there will be people here to see you remember its room 153."

"thank you very much Dr. Angel"

Sakura walked to the waiting room.. her arm was wrapped up..she nearned the room and heard sayoran almost yelling..everyone else was calmer than ever..she knew he

would be the least patient one.. she walked out.. no body noticed her and she ran to sayoran and hugged him hoping to calm him down a bit..at that moment everyone

noticed her..

"sakura your okay!"

"i was so scared that your operation would go wrong"

everyone was talking at once and then sakura looked at the clock... she was still wrapped in sayorans arms..but she had to go

"Everyone" she looked up at sayoran and smiled"Sayoran, I have to go back in now.. Dr.Angel asked me to come back in 3 minutes.. well im late.."she looked at

everyone "keep him calm will ya?.. i'll be back" and then she left

Sakura opened the door to room 153 and walked in. everyone was there, Dr. Angel, The operators( leanne,Alana,melissa,Sabastion,Daniel,Brian),Melanie and Catrina

"Hello Sakura" everyone said in unison

"Hello everyone!" sakura said happily

"Sakura, you made everyones job a lot easier and fun today so we all wanted to say thank you." Catrina said

"Thank you Very Much Sakura" Everyone said in unison

"Your welcome.. thank you all for being so kind to me"

"Your welcome"

Then someone came in the door

"Dr.Optiman, is there anything you can do about my back? it still hurts"a man asked

"Just one moment Sir, i'll be right there"

Just as the mas was turning around to leave sakura whirled around reconizing the voice

"Daddy?" sakura asked the man, turned around again

"Sakura?" Sakura ran to her father and hugged him "Daddy!"

"Dr. Angel may i take my dad to the waiting room for one minute? my brother is out there and we though daddy was dead"

"Of course!.. but one minute..we have to check both of you to see how bad your wounds are"

"Yes Dr. Angel.. are you all staying?"sakura aked the rest of the people in the room

"No we have to go back to work"

"Oh in that case.. Ja Ne everyone.. and thank you very much!"

"It was our plesure sakura... Ja Ne"

Sakura took her dad to him room and he got on his crutches.. then they went to the waiting room.. again sakura heard sayoran pacing back and forth and talking, not

yelling, talking to himslef..then he stopped and started talking to tomoyo and them...sakura walked up behind sayoran and looked at the rest of them and did a 'shh'

motion..he father was waiting untill she hugged sayoran before he come in because other wise touya would start screaming and sayoran would see her.. sakura tapped

sayorans shoulder. he whirld around and sakura hugged him..he hugger her back.. and then her father started walking in.. no body saw him untill...

"Presenting Mr.Kinomoto!" Sakura said in her best comercial voice and everyone started talking her him and laughing at sakura and touya hugged his dad and his sister

and then they left again...only to return again 2 horus later..but this time.. her father went first and when everyone was destracted she went up to sayoran stood a few

steps behind him and a woman behid her whispered "just hug him "

"i will.. i know him better than you think.. he'll start pacing any second now.. becuase i havent come and suprised him yet" sakura whispered back and like she said

sayoran started pacing again : 1 step back a gain 2 steps back again 3 steps back again 4 steapsa back again 5 steps STOP .. after 5 steps he looked up and say sakura

and she waved walked towards him and hugged him.she turned back to the lady.. "told ya " and they both started laughing

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ 2 WEEKS LATER $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

Sakura didnt go to school for 2 weeks.. she still did all the work but she didnt want to have the teachers bugging her to do it all at once.. she wanted to do it at her own

pace..Now she had just left the doctors office she had gotten her stitched and cast thingy off and was on her way to a certain boys house.. a boy that she could;nt hug,

couldnt kiss, couldnt make funn of, couldnt talk to , couldnt do anything with for 2 whole weeks and now she was going to suprise him!

Sakura arrived at sayorans house, she knocked on the door, no answer "damn idiot" and so she turned the door knob."its unlocked.. why am i not suprised"

Sakura walked in and saw him.. he looked like he was about to punch a wall, he was standing outside of the kitchen looking in..but Sakura didnt care

"Sayoran!" she quietly yelled exitedly. He turned and saw her, next things he knew she was in his arms.

"Hey Kura! I missed you!"

"Heyy Sayo! I missed you too!"

They stayed like that for a few minutes..

Then someone cleared her throat "uh hem.. what are you doing hugging MY fiance?" a girl screamed at sakura

"your--"

"MELING! I TOLD YOU I DONT WANT TO MARRY YOU!MOM PLEASE DO SOMETHING!"

"Okay!" Yelan yelled frustrated "Hello Sakura darling, how are you feeling?"

"Good thank you Ma, I mean Yelan"

"I already told you call me Ma"

"Thank you Ma"

"MOM! Please!"

"Okay.. Meling, Sayoran.. If Sayoran can find someone he loves --"

"I already found someone i love"

At hearing this Sakura both mentally leaped for joy and died.. syoran loved someone. what if it wasnt her..?

"Let me finish.. if You can find someone you love, and that loves you then the engagment is off "

"WHAT!"sayoran and meling yelled "THATS NOT FAIR"

"Ma'am, i mean Ma," Sakura started

"Yes Sakura?"

"Umm the girl, the one sayoran loves" sayoran blushed thinking that she would sya something stupid.. yet he culdnt say anything "I know for a fact that she" Sayoran

started to freak out in his ming ' what if she says that the girl doesnt love me,' what if she says the wrong thing' 'oh no' 'oh no' OH NO' "Loves him too"

'What did she just say the the person loves me too? she just saved my life'

"really?" Yelan said "how?"

"She told me, and she would never lie to me" sakura was freaking out in her head , 'ive never lied to anyone, but sayoran really doesnt want to marry this person,

everyone has a chance for true love, and that means sayoran too'

"Who is she?"

"Thats a secret" sakura said immediatly "Im sorry, i have to keep her identity secret, she wouldnt want anyone to know, please respect that"

"..."

"But she loves sayoran with all her heart, she would never hurt him"

".." ' Oh know she hesitating' sakura and sayoran thought

"Fine, the engagment is off, you both may leave i would like to tlak to meling alone"

"Thank you Mother"

"Thank you very much ma'am.. i'll make sure she never hurts him" and after bowing. they left..

They got outside and jumped for joy.. and then hugged each other really quick

"OMG You did it! you saved me from a horrible marrage"

"No problem"

"why did you though?"

"everyone deserves a chance at true love right?"

"right?"

"Well i guess that includes you"

"thanks"

"no problem"

"so wheres this girl that 'loves' me" sayoran teased

"Somewhere.. you just have to find her"sakura teased back

"oh.."

"i g2g home.. i just came by to hugg you, and i ended up saving you.. bye sayo"and she kissed him on the cheek quickly and walked off

When sakura got home there was a whole lot of screaming and yelling and things breaking she walked into her room, which is where the noise was coming from, she saw

her dad, screaming 'where is it' at touya and touya was screaming ' where is what?' back at him

"hello?" sakura hesitantly said

"Sakura! Where is it?" Her dad yelled

"Where is what?" sakura asked confused

"Dont question me young lady"

"Dad leave her alone"

"Shut up touya"

The argument when on and on and on and then

SLAP

"I told you never to question me!"

"Im sorry daddy"sakura said crying

SLAP

"dont talk back to me!"

SLAP

SLAP

SLAP

"DAD! CANT YOU SEE YOUR HURTING HER? SHES YOUR DOUGHTER!"

her dad suddenly came out of his merderous trance

"hunnie im sorry please forgive me"

sakura did say anything, then she looked up at her father

"I'll never forgive you! I HATE YOU I HOPE YOU DIE"

touya and her father gasped, saying' i hope you die' for sakura is like when other people say ' i hate your guts dont ever talk to me again' it means she literally hates you

and probablly wont tlak to you ever again,shes never said it to anyone that is untill now.. her father watched his daughters retreating back.(A/N: Sakura ran away folks

just to let you know..) touya tried looking for her, no luck and as a last resort he did the unthinkable

"Yo Li Residence Sayoran here"

"Gaki!"

"Touya!"

"I need you to find sakura!"

"WHAT! WAHT HAPPENED TO HER?"

"She ran away, shes bin gone for 2 days now, im worried, no time for questions, everyone has tried looking for her, no such luck, i hate to beg but please gaki, please

please find my sister"

"DONE!"

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

Sayoran looked everywhere and just when he was about to admit defeat. he heard crying. he walked over to the sound

"sakura?"

a girl was crying, she had put herself low enough to the ground to almost not be seen

"sakura. " sayoran said as he walked closer

"Go away!"

"Sakura its me sayoran"

"sayo?"

"Im right here" sayoran extended his hand towards sakura

"here come on we have to get you home, and into dry clothes"

"im not going home."

"well i understand that, if you were going to go home you would;nt have run away now would you, meling ang my mother left yesturday, you can come to my place"

"really?"

"yeah come on"

Sakura took his hand and they walked hand in hand aall the way to sayorans house. Sakura told sayoran everything that happended

" i told him that i hoped he died"

"id probably say that too if i was you"

"yeah i cna just hear it.. ' i hope you die mother fucker' "

"heyy i wouldnt say that!"

"Yes you would" sakura said and started laughing

"well maybe.. but you should call touya.. he was worried sick about you, enough that he would call me and BEG me to go find you.. he deserves a call from you."

" okay sayo,"

Sakura called her brother, sayoran talked to him, they all talked peacfully. or at least as peaceful as touya would get..finally they hung up

"sakura..."

"yeah sayoran"

"can i tell you something?"

"oo waht is it?"

"A secret, A secret i want to share with you"

"oo .. please do"

Boy was i unprepared for his secret, i thought maybe it will be i really dark secret, nope i was wrong..

Sakura out

"ok.."

"I once had a friend.."

"uh huh"

"And well we werent really frends"

"uh huh, keep going"

"Well one day.. I decided that i liked her"

"really?"

"Yeah but i didnt tell her"

"Why not!"

"..."

"bad sayo"

"anways, i thought i got over it and then one day i decided that i loved her"

"tisk tisk"

"well we became friends, pretty good friends, so i was scared to tell her incase she didnt want to 'ruin' our friendship"

"aww!"

"so i set her down infront of me and told her a 'secret'"

"huh?"

"I told her that i loved her"

"awwww"

"but i really want to know if she loves me too"

"she didnt answer you?"

"no you didnt"

"me?"

"yes silly"

"You want me to tell you if i love you?"

"uh huh.."

"because you love me?"

".."

"did i get that right?"

sayoran only nodded

"oh in that case, I love you too"

" remeber i told my mom that i loved someone?"

"yeah"

"well that was you"

Sakura blushed, sayoran and her kissed and were very happy, they got married and lived happily ever after

Yeah so Thats my story.. i little awekward and all but still.. i know i know you all want to know if i forgave my dad..well i ... didnt.. i still live with sayoran.. its bin

12 years.. im 28 now sayoran is 29 and loving in...about as much as he loves me but i win.. in a scale of one to 10 on our love.. we are way over..

"Stupid dumnass!.. Leave that i alone! your going to kill yourself.. fucking perv! Jerk face, dont touch that!"

"Shut up Woman!.. Stop being major Freak!"

"Oh no you didnt!.. your the mayor of that town jackass!"

well most of the time but i g2g bye!

"Get back here dont run from me mister!"


End file.
